


Roman Holiday

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Not To Rey, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Song: Roman Holiday (Halsey), They’re Both Eighteen, past slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A getaway for Finn Windu and Rey Skywalker leads to much more in the development of their relationship.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Songbook For My Other Ships





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Fic and title based on “Roman Holiday” by Halsey. I already did the whole shuffle thing for Darkpilot, but it’s the first time I’ve tried to do this for other ships.

”Dad, I’m just going out with my friend.”

Trias looked at Rey, critically. Rey could tell that he was more concerned about her stealing her mother’s Jakku perfume than anything else. But she had to at least smell nice for her outing with Finn. Rey didn’t know why; somehow, it just mattered to her. Not to mention letting her hair down and letting it loose. 

”Just text me when you get back,” Trias said. Nerys was working late tonight, and Rey was at least glad that she wasn’t getting an earful for stealing her mother’s perfume. Jakku perfume. Was that a good idea? 

”No problem,” Rey said. She could safely say she was boring — good boring, as her cousin Ben would joke about. The sort of Laurie Strode boring. Good grades and everything. Rey was the sort of girl who flew under the radar in terms of which students to look out for just because she was so unassuming as a student. 

Now she and Finn were eighteen and Rey couldn’t say that she had really been experienced at things. Not like, say, Kaydel, who Rey admired just for how confident she was, even though some of the girls at school hated her for being a “slut”. “They’re just petty,” Kaydel had said, after Rey had tried to defend her from Tahiri Veila being a jerk to her. “There’s nothing wrong with dating a few guys — and girls, really. I mean, does it really hurt anyone if I date the whole school?”

Somehow, Rey thought, she really wished she could be Kaydel. God, Kaydel would know how to handle feelings towards Finn that Rey doubted were just platonic. 

***

”You look...nice,” Finn said. “Gotta say.” 

”You don’t look so bad yourself,” Rey said. She found she liked the jacket he was wearing. “Where’d you get that?”

”Poe lent me it,” Finn said, smiling a bit shyly. “He said it would be, and I quote, good luck.”

Rey did laugh. Maybe it was trying too hard, but it felt good to laugh with Finn. 

”I’m getting better at driving,” Finn said. “I mean...hopefully we won’t hit a dumpster next time.”

”I’ll give you tips,” Rey joked. 

“Rey Skywalker, backseat driver? I like that idea.”

Her father had taken on the name Skywalker when he’d gotten away from his father. His mother’s last name. Rey knew she was glad to not be like her awful grandfather. 

Rey hoped, even as she got inside Finn’s Quadjumper, that she would find a way to admit how she felt, in the year of our Lord 2018, when they were both eighteen. God willing. 


End file.
